


右耳

by weiweidounai



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weiweidounai/pseuds/weiweidounai
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

他的右耳太敏感了，敏感到只是靠近一点都会让他浑身不舒服。  
他不喜欢那种感觉，会不自觉的瑟缩，会无法控制的颤抖，就算是站在他身侧讲话也会让他条件反射的抽动身体。他讨厌理发，因为理发是唯一他无法避免被触碰的事情，每每被牵起右边后脑的头发都会难受的想要磨牙，握紧了拳头才堪堪能抑制住这种诡异的反应。  
但逃避不了的，不仅仅只有理发。  
他拼命的克制、忍耐，却还是不能阻止这种感觉攀升，而那个男人偏偏喜欢在他耳边说话，喜欢贴着他的脖颈呼吸，喜欢咬着他的颈肉进入他。  
他清楚自己的感受，他控制不住的吸咬对方的阴茎，甚至能感觉到缩紧性器的肉环用力到发硬发僵，被强势的推开插入，被顶的深深凹陷，肉壁吸附着性器柱身，再被抽出时带动着翻开。他从不觉得疼，脖颈处的刺激足够让他浑身战栗，像是被麻痹了神经，只能感觉到从头到脚的酥麻。  
今天也是如此，身体被刺激着源源不断的流出体液，手指控制不住的抽动着，这种感觉太糟糕了，他讨厌被掌控。  
“滚开。”  
他第一次在床上拒绝男人。他皱着眉推开颈窝处的人。  
他心情不好，他叫他滚开。  
性器还插在里面，又烫又硬的。男人是不会轻易走掉的，他已经半个月没见他了。  
“你叫谁滚开？”

他不知道这一点是怎么被那个人发现的，他讨厌他这样，讨厌他把自己变成这副模样，他讨厌被看到这样的不受控制的自己，像是被拿捏在手里的小玩具，任人掌控，肆意摆弄。  
但这场情事由不得他喜欢，右耳被舔弄的湿滑涨红，毛细血管充血而滚烫，一跳一跳的像是鼓点砸在心上。他的整个右半边身体都颤抖的吃不住劲儿，从耳后，到肩膀，再到腰腹，最后贯通臀腿，他不停的扭动脖颈想要消散这种麻痒，他甚至没有多余的力气呻吟出声。  
男人柔软的嘴唇覆盖在耳骨上，“错了么？”  
“嗯啊啊啊……”  
圆润的头部抵在小结上画着圈的研磨，他终究是受不住了，右腿痉挛似的抬动，随后便剧烈的战栗起来。  
他带着哭腔尖叫，全身止不住的颤抖，体内最敏感的地方被不停歇的光顾着。男人要他认错，在原谅之前不会让他好过的，他被抓着手臂禁锢着承受性器的研磨，硕大的头部一直顶在小结上，单纯的腺体刺激比抽插更加让人崩溃，他扭动起来，终是逃不过可怜的挤出一滴眼泪。  
“对不起……呜呜不要了……我错了……对不起……”  
“嗯啊啊我知道错了……呜呜呜不要……”

把人弄哭是很容易的，男人一直都知道，小小的耳垂软糯又敏感，男人知道，他不喜欢被碰耳朵，男人也知道。认识自己的弱点这很好，会害怕也很好，害怕，才会躲避，害怕，才会隐藏，这让他少了许多的麻烦，对他，对男人，都是一样，至少他不会随便去参加聚会，也不会到处去玩闹，只做男人一个人的金丝雀，只在男人面前展露弱点，只在男人身下承欢战栗。


	2. 02

02  
昨天做的有些狠了。  
他又惹男人生气，又哭又闹左右也讨不到好果子吃，弄到半夜嗓子哑了屁股也麻了，粉嫩的肉穴被蹂躏的红肿不堪，却还是不知疲倦的吸咬着穴中的硬物。  
他瞒着男人去玩，没出两分钟就被下了东西，迷迷糊糊不知道怎么又回了家，只是觉得浑身燥热没由来想要发泄。  
开始男人觉得着急，心肝宝贝差点被人糟蹋，搂着哄着当个瓷娃娃似的安抚慰籍，之后都射过两轮了还是不清不楚的认不得人，男人一是觉得被人下了这么大的剂量，二又看他这发骚的混蛋样子，莫名觉得生气起来，手底下没轻没重的一发狠就把人做哭了，后来晕晕乎乎的就睡了过去。  
等到天蒙蒙亮了男人又被身边的小火炉蹭醒了，由着他细胳膊细腿的在被子底下点火。  
像是在讨好。  
其实男人心里那点气闷一晚上早就都讨回来了，只是又闭着眼睛假寐了一会终于还是捉住了对方的小手，攥在手里揉捏，上下嘴唇碰了碰终是什么都没说，只是用另一只手拎起细软的小脚踝摸上腿心。  
“嗯啊！…疼……”  
男人瞧了他一眼，不客气的要他忍着，摸了摸肉乎乎的穴口又觉得肿的厉害，心疼的亲亲小孩的额头哄着说放松，没一会又就着昨晚上的湿滑捅了进去。  
甬道里头温润不已，早就操开了操软了，整根都放在里面舒服的男人叹了口气，刚刚勃起就被他夹的硬透，忍不住又往里顶了顶。穴口一圈被操肿的嫩肉肥肥软软的裹着阴茎根部，时不时被迫抵在男人腹部上，酥酥麻麻的传来些刺痛感，倒是痛感不强，哼唧了几声就缩着小穴吞吃起来。  
“佑佑小色鬼。”  
两人紧贴着，男人把他抱在怀里侧入，一条细白的小腿举着，就好像全身都被控制住了，动弹不得，举的累了又开始发抖，想求男人放过他，换个姿势，结果就是腿放下了，并在一起抓着往男人跨上撞，没等叫出声来又被咬上裸露在外的后颈，舌头在皮肤上舔舐，呼吸沉重的打在右耳耳后，直接刺激的他痉挛着大腿射了出来。  
许是那药劲够大，倒不像是往常射过就翻脸的样子，高潮过后的身体软的像只兔子，又乖又糯的摊在男人怀里，跟着抽插的节奏还一下下小声哼唧着，听着是舒服极了。  
“舒服了？”男人就着连接的姿势抱起他跪到床上，从后面操他，摸着他颈肩一路捏到后腰。  
“啊！啊别弄！啊哼哼……”他有点受不了，一抖一抖的躲着身子，酥酥麻麻的触感从后背扩散开来，他被逼的无处可躲只好压低身体伏在床上，用肩膀磨蹭床单来驱散这种诡异的麻痒，屁股越翘越高，迎着身后人的动作是越插越深，穴心被性器抵着研磨，过电似的快感让他控制不住的抬腿。  
被磨到敏感处就不自觉的想要蜷缩，左腿支撑着，右腿膝盖一下一下的抬起又放下，最后实在是太过刺激失了平衡歪倒在床上，这会倒是机灵的往前一爬，湿漉漉的性器就滑了出去。  
“小佑佑还有力气跑啊。”男人又怎么会放过他，笑呵呵的把人拖回来，揉了两把嫩屁股又掰开顶了进去。  
“你下次还不乖就给你吃春药。”


	3. 03

他睡得迷迷糊糊的，整个人都陷在被子里，嘟着小嘴一下一下的喘着气，睡得脸都红了。男人凑过去闹他，亲亲小嘴蹭蹭脸蛋，拢着被子一起把他抱进怀里，男人知道他累，可又想折腾他，掀开被子钻进去把人缠到身上，听他在耳边哼哼唧唧就起了坏心思。  
先是一边亲一边在被子底下贴着他蹭，蹭的硬了又把性器放到他腿间磨，等他扭着身子就快醒的时候被男人分开腿顶了进去，他小小的叫了一声，底下像是也苏醒了一般糯糯的开始收缩。  
“嗯？干嘛……啊……”  
他被男人搂着，掐着腰又送进去一点，对着他的耳朵又舔又咬，“佑佑真软。”  
穴里热乎乎的，耳边受了刺激又是一阵吸咬，吮着男人的性器打了个激灵，他刚醒，受不住这些，抬着手肘想把人顶开，倒是送上门的小羊，被男人攥着手臂，动弹不得。  
“嗯啊别…嗯……”  
男人从身后抱着他，摸了两把热乎乎的小肚皮就伸下去，性器被男人握在手里，撸了几下就流出水来，他一下一下喘着，被禁锢在男人怀里硬生生受着，穴口越缩越紧，像是要高潮的样子。  
“放松点，你夹太紧了。”男人忍着笑欺负他，性器就只是插在里面并不动作，手上倒是不顾他的呻吟阻拦就是不肯停，他晨勃本就敏感，男人又故意在他耳边说话，抿着嘴小腹绷的酸痛，最后还是射在男人手里。  
他还陷在高潮里，闭着眼睛大口喘息，隐约听见男人说了什么，想来也不是什么好话，皱着眉怼了男人一下要他起开。他有点起床气，又被男人闹得羞恼，一下子控制不住下了人脸色，呆愣了一下彻底清醒过来，还没等回头去看就听见男人又笑起来，被揽进怀里咬耳朵，低低沉沉的嗓音随着笑声传进耳鼓，有点痒又有点麻，不自在的耸了耸肩，没再挣扎。  
男人平日里看不惯他那样不把自己放在眼里，总是要揪着他教育修理一番的，今天倒是搂着他亲热，瞧他这般乖巧就知道他是害怕了，也没放在心上，又亲亲了退出来。  
“嗯？”他还在想男人有没有生气，冷不丁被松开了又回头去看，要是真的生气了遭殃的还是自己，“嗯？”  
“干嘛？以为我不做了？”男人说着抱他起来，“抱好了。”  
他听话的将手脚缠上去，不知道男人要做什么，呆呆的样子又逗笑了男人，拍了拍屁股就托着顶了进去。  
“啊！啊哥！”他吓了一跳，攀着男人想躲又没处躲，只好自己绷着腿用劲儿，“啊别…你放我下来！”  
“别乱动，听话。”男人不管他，自顾自的往里插，任是他怎么用力气都只是夹得男人低喘，只要男人松了力气他就只能任人摆弄的往性器上落，进到最后深得让他喘不过气，又怕掉下去乖乖的抱着男人肩膀，趴在上面小口小口的呻吟。  
“深么？”男人耸腰向上一顶，侧着头又含着他的小耳朵舔舐，把人舔的说不出话了又是一下，逼得他要哭不哭的哼唧起来。  
“嗯啊……唔…深……太深了……”  
“太深了？”男人也不等他回答，托着就是一阵抽插，次次都顶到深处，撞得他叫喊起来，抖着嗓子嗯嗯啊啊的叫，底下也一下比一下缩的紧，浑身都软了，“我们佑佑不就喜欢深的么。”  
性器插在肉穴里舒服极了，他咬的紧，又湿又滑的整根都能吃进去，敏感的头部撞在穴道尽头，柱身也被四周的软肉裹着，一下子爽的忘乎所以差点把人弄哭了，男人又亲亲蹭蹭抱着哄，说是哄也无非就是插在里面慢慢的顶，等他缓够了再开始下一波抽插。  
任是他怎么服软撒娇都没让男人放下他，这比让他坐在男人身上自己动还刺激，哪哪都没了支撑，只能攀附着男人，被他托在怀里身上的敏感点都被撩了一遍，又躲不掉，被操的也没了力气，小脚趾一会张开一会又蜷缩，无助的像是小猫爪子，在空中无力的抓挠着。  
“呜哼……不行了呜……”  
他被男人操的舒服，可是实在没了力气，手上抱不住后面就进的越深，磨在敏感点上爽的他后颈发麻，性器挤在两人腹部水淋淋的，没一会又吐出一股精水。  
他的注意力都在这上头，耳朵倒好像没那么敏感了，也或是已经没力气再躲，任是男人在他耳边又舔又咬的也只是趴着小声求着。  
等男人把他放回床上才看见耳朵红的不成样子，脖子连着胸口也全都红了，性器还硬着，却湿的一塌糊涂像是射过了，敏感的不能碰，他呻吟着抬眼看男人，伸着手要他过来，男人有些心软，凑过去吻掉他眼角的泪珠，“佑佑乖，不欺负你了。”  
“嗯啊…你、你动动……”


	4. 04 浴室

浴室里热烘烘的，蒸的他的脑袋也迷糊起来，坨红的脸颊贴在瓷砖上，汲取着一点点冰凉。本来只是冲个澡，两人站在花洒下磨磨蹭蹭的就又缠到了一起，男人总是不肯放过他的耳朵，搂着他又舔又咬的把人弄软了就从身后抵进去。  
水流把润滑冲掉了大半，抽插间涩涩的有点不舒服，他趴在墙上走神，被男人看出来又贴过去舔他的耳朵，他正发着呆，忽的耳朵就是一热，他抖了抖身子哼唧一声，讨好的往后撅了撅屁股。  
“佑佑好乖。”男人低笑了一下，亲亲他的脸颊，手伸上来握着他的下颌和他接吻。  
“唔……嗯啊…哈……”  
“舒服么？”男人在他耳边斯磨，性器缓而慢的一下下顶弄，能清晰的感受到硬物是怎样一点点挤开穴里的软肉，又被吸咬着抽出再进入。  
“啊……舒、舒服……”  
耳尖一跳一跳的，又涨又热，这几天频繁的刺激弄的他都有些习惯了，被含在温热的口腔里舔舐他还能稍稍忍着，只是扶在墙上的手指不自觉扣了扣墙壁上的花样，他将额头抵在墙上，光裸的后颈就露了出来。  
“啊！啊嗯……”他浑身都是一颤，颈侧的一小片皮肤被男人叼在嘴里，粗粝的舌面剐蹭着，起了一身的小疙瘩，“啊别……别这样啊啊……”  
男人攥着他的腰不让他乱动，又舔弄了一阵把人彻底刺激软了才松口，吻了吻颈上的齿痕凑到他耳边，“你夹的我好紧。”  
他没了力气，虚软着靠在墙上，听了男人的话又控制不住的缩紧起来，软糯的肠肉裹着性器柱身一阵的痉挛，惹来男人轻笑，性感的声线混着水声钻进耳鼓，他觉得他快要射了。  
其实他还挺喜欢这个姿势，虽然看不见男人的脸，但身后就是男人火热的胸膛，贴紧的时候格外有安全感，像是被抱在怀里，每每这个时候他都会变得有点脆弱，想被好好对待，想被多喜欢一点，他拿不准男人的心思，只想着自己该有点分寸，别到最后被当做小猫小狗一样的丢掉还陷在里面，他扭过头想去看看，他现在需要一点安抚。  
男人的性器插在他里面，他的一举一动连同小情绪都从连接处传到男人下腹，男人正搂着他摸他的小肚子，等着他缓过这一阵就看见他回过头，眼角还飘着一抹刚刚激出来的红润，对自己的杰作颇有些满意，搂着把他严丝合缝的压在墙上，吻他的眼睛、鼻子、嘴巴，最后握着他的胯骨按在性器上，一边动一边喊他，“佑佑，佑佑。”

“啊嗯……哥呃……哥……快点……”  
他就快射了，浑身都燥热起来，喘息着踮起脚尖去够身后的硬物，总是差一点，性器头部点在湿润的瓷砖上凉凉的，他不喜欢，就撅着屁股往后退主动去含男人的东西，想要再深一点再快一点，不想男人浅浅的抽插，想他再重一点，他迷迷糊糊的喊出来，男人都随他，胯骨撞击在臀尖上力道大的撑不住，他抖着腿全都接下，屁股越翘越高，嫩红的穴肉来不及缩紧被性器抽出时带动着翻开，又顶弄的凹陷，他要是清醒着大概能听见自己叫的有多大声。  
射精时脑袋嗡的一声，浴室里太热，闷得他喘不过气，头也晕了耳朵也听不见了，憋的他差点晕过去，张着嘴缓了好一阵才安静下来，可怜巴巴的催促男人快一点结束。  
男人最后的冲刺一样不给他喘息的机会，等到他尖叫着接下男人的精水时已经晕的站不住，性器刚刚抽出腿就一软要往地上倒，被男人捞起来翻过面挂在身上趴着，男人自己靠着墙一边亲他的耳尖一边给他顺后背。  
“喘气，佑佑。”  
他喘的够了，身上也慢慢放松下来，皱了皱眉不自在的动了动腿，脸埋在男人肩里声音也闷闷的，“都……都流出来了……”


	5. 05书房

他最近有点焦虑，会不自觉的寻找男人的身影，甚至会少见的主动贴上去。男人虽是觉得奇怪，但也乐得对方这样依赖自己，心情不错的搂搂抱抱再亲亲额头。  
今天也是一样，男人还在书房工作，处理着因为没办法出门而耽搁的事务，而他睡饱了午觉悠悠的醒过来，眼巴前的看不到人，就穿着男人宽大的睡衣一间间找。从那人身后环过手臂，像小狗一样的窝在男人脖子里蹭蹭，身上还沾着被窝里的热气，暖烘烘的贴着。  
男人侧了侧头，笑着摸摸他的脸，“醒了？饿不饿？”  
他摇摇头，脸颊接触男人脖颈的地方凉凉的，他觉得舒服，闭着眼用鼻尖点了点，觉得不够又将嘴唇贴了上去。  
“怎么了？小佑佑。”男人匆匆结束了手头上的东西，大手一挥合上笔记本，把刚醒过来就撩人的小家伙搂到身前，“你怎么了？这几天这么黏人。”  
他被牵着站到男人腿中间，男人坐着，他很少从高处望着男人的眼睛，看着那人乌黑的眼仁儿有些发愣，手指头软软的握在男人手里，男人见他不说话便把两只手搭在一起握住，揽着人的腰一使劲抱到腿上，“说话。”  
他还盯着男人的眼睛看，确定了那双眼眸中映出自己的模样后才眨眨眼睛，没骨头似的摊在男人怀里，“没什么。”  
话语间多了一丝轻快，他靠在男人胸口，没让人瞧见抿起的嘴角。  
两个人有一搭没一搭的聊着，他没穿裤子，脚丫在空气里晾久了觉得有些凉，蜷着腿伸进男人的浴袍里，胳膊也挂着，像个小娃娃一样被抱在怀里，男人长臂一揽一收紧紧的抱着他，故意用很大力气禁锢他，胸腔和胸腔紧贴着挤压着，他只是仰着脖子咯咯地笑，肺里的氧气随着笑声出多进少，被勒的喘不过气了就哼唧着怪叫起来，不时的在男人怀里挣动着，胸口微弱的震动隔着薄薄的睡衣传递过去。  
他正玩的开心，笑声被手机铃声打断了，是男人的手机，他想大概又是工作上的事情，安静下来趴回男人怀里，像小猫一样半个身子挂在男人肩上，手指扒拉着衣领往里探，去摸被自己抓出印子的宽阔后背。两个人紧挨着，身体的呼吸震动都清晰不已，低沉清亮的的嗓音从胸腔到喉咙，再传入他的耳朵，左耳枕在男人肩上，模模糊糊听不真切，悠悠扬扬飘到右耳像是把小鼓槌敲在耳膜上，酥酥麻麻的，他动了动耳朵驱赶不适，这种方法显然不太管用，他故意缩着脑袋钻进男人听手机的一侧，将麻掉的右耳耳骨附在男人脖子上，用力蹭了蹭。  
男人另一只手揽着他腾不开，只好抬高了拿着电话的手，任由他莫名的撒娇，在停顿间低下头亲吻他的发顶，又捏捏细嫩的后颈，突然想看看怀里的人究竟能做到哪一步，一边和电话那头的人交谈，一边漫不经心的将手掌伸进衣摆。  
开始他还能不紧不慢的由着男人上下其手，你来我往的撩拨回去，啃咬在男人脖颈，或者报复性的用只穿着内裤的下身挤压男人的下体，他一直分神的注意着男人的通话，在男人勾着内裤时习惯性的顺从抬起屁股，男人明显被他的动作取悦了，低低的笑了一声，而这样的画面落在他的眼里，就变成男人丝毫不受他的影响，甚至还调侃的冲电话那头轻笑，明明已经被自己撩拨的发热硬挺，却还是像个没事人一样处理公务，这样不被重视的认知让他有点挫败，他好不容易主动一回那人还不知好歹，他有些不高兴，想从男人怀里下去才发现内裤已经被脱掉一半了，卡在两腿之间不上不下，他准备穿上，就听见‘嘀’的一声。  
电话被按了免提，那头的人声毫无预兆的通过电流传出，他惊得后背都僵硬了，手机被放到桌上，而他的下巴被男人掐在指间扭过去接吻，他害怕被听见，任由男人亲吻抚摸，就连指节没入后穴时也只是咬着牙闷哼，脸埋进肩颈，用一小排牙齿叼着皮肉轻轻的磨，电话那头还在汇报着他听不懂的数字，他无暇顾及，等到男人一边出声回应一边将火热的性器抵上来时他才真的被吓到了，瞪大了眼睛挣开束缚，猫咪一样轻盈的从男人身上跳下去，提上内裤连头都没回就跑出了房间。


End file.
